Box of Sunshine
by Hei An Yin
Summary: A package of HeixYin stories. They will be like Drabbles, but a few chapters long. One story ends, another takes up. Its always fresh. My attempt is 100-150 different stories, probably 250 chapters. Some stories take place during the OVA. Review please!
1. Too Sunny

**Notes**: _Okay, this is my first attempt at making a fanfiction for this awesome and romantic series known as Darker Than BLACK, or as I say because I'm dyslexia (partly), Blacker Than DARK. lol  
Please be fair to me and review kindly. I do want to know what to improve, but I don't want reviews like this: "__What the fuck! You spelled 'and' like 'adn'! You fucking moron!" Its really late when I get the PC. So don't make fun of me, please._

**Information**: _These are drabbles. I will probably make a actual fanfiction when the OVA comes out, but until then, my drabbles will spread out from S1 to S2 and possibly the OVA. When I do something I might think will be from the OVA, I will put a "***" in the chapter name, so you don't get confused. Oh, and these drabbles will connect and be like a normal fanfiction lol_

**Warnings**: _There might be some adult themes...I dunno, I want to add them, so we'll just see ^^_

**A's Notes**:_ If I get Yin or Hei wrong on character...just review saying it kindly to me, and if possible, provide a example of what they act like. Thank you for reading all this before the story and thank you for reading!_

Chapter: _Too Sunny_

_Sunny,_ Hei thought,_ again_. For the past three days, its been sunniest its ever been. Too sunny. Yin had went out with the crazy-anime girl Kiko to go shopping for fanfiction about some man and a elephant about three hours ago. It was odd, Yin never showed that she wanted friends, but Mao had made it so she could keep her friendship with Kiko. Apparently, Mao knew something he didn't. Maybe Yin told him she wanted Kiko as a friend? Hei sighed. He'd never get it out of Mao. For a cat, he was a great secret keeper.

Kiko returned Yin back to the shop and Mao and Hei were surprised. Kiko had handed Yin two large bags of DVDs of anime and one small bag of fanfictions. Yin's face didn't look any different than normal, but her eyes were a little happier, Hei could tell. Mao meowed like a normal cat and ran up to Yin, purring and rubbing on her legs. Hei shook his head, a light smile on. Mao didn't want to admit it, but he loved Yin as family and he even knew the girl _could show_ some emotion. The expression on Yin's face was blank, but Mao got that she knew he was there and sat down, watching Kiko.

"Anyway, remember to watch them all, okay Yin? The DVDs have the most sexiest scenes ever -- best yet!" she chirped, her eyes practically turning to stars. When Kiko saw Hei, her eyes went wide. "Um...bye Yin!" the girl made a funny face and then left the small shop. Mao rolled his eyes.

"About time -- Yin, Hei didn't feed me, mind helping me out?" he asked, jumping up on the counter. Yin nodded dully and held her hands out. The black cat jumped and nestled between her neck and shoulder, watching Hei's face. "Hei, Huang wants to see you later." Yin walked away toward the back, where the kitchen was. Hei sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Another job..."

(---)

"Yin?" asked Mao as he sniffed his cat food. The girl turned her head.

"Yes?"

"Do...do you enjoy spending time with Kiko?"

The silver haired girl hesitated, but nodded. "Yes."

Mao made a worried face, but it was that of interest. "Do you...have fun with her?" she frowned.

"Yes....why?"

Mao gasped. Since when did she start to ask questions like that? "N-no reason, Yin. Just wanted to know..." he looked back down and started to eat his hard cat food.

(*)

"A open job?" Hei asked, sitting down, frowning. Huang nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Yin is of use about now. As you know, we need money. Recently, we've been on vacation from our normal jobs. So, take Yin down to the docks and investigate Mrs. Santo's shipment and make sure no one tries to steal anything."

Hei sighed, shaking his head. "This mission, is it dangerous?" he was concerned about something. Huang laughed.

"Isn't it always?" Hei nodded and got up to head back to the little shop.

(*)

"Mao, where is Yin?"

"Asleep -- that strange girl tired her out today." Mao said as he cleaned his front claws, purring. "I planned on joining her. So, what did he want?"

Hei sat down, closing his eyes. "A open job. Yin and I are to check out a shipment and make sure it goes as planned." Mao frowned, jumping down from the shelve he slept on.

"How strange. Huang normally goes for the mafia jobs if the Syndicate doesn't have jobs left. Is it Mr. Santo?" Hei told him the extra information he gathered about the area. The black cat seemed worried about the area. "I don't like the sound of the area, Hei. Maybe I should go, I could be of some use."

"I don't even know what we are doing, Mao. It could be really dangerous." the cat laughed, that annoyed Hei.

"Hei, all our missions are dangerous. What's gotten into you lately?" Hei had decided to ignore that last question and stood.

"Just be prepared if you plan on going." Hei had left the tobacco store, locking the door behind him. Mao rolled his eyes and ran into Yin's room.

(*)

When Hei came back around nine pm, he woke Yin and Mao. Yin rubbed her eyes and listened clearly to the plans Hei made up, she dressed in a suit of all black (Hei had bought just that day). The suit was to match his and hide them in complete darkness. Mao, being able to change bodies, could even take a body of a seagull or a rat to scurry across the area, or even a fish to watch the shipment closely. Although, that's probably why Yin was needed, to watch from the water. After all, Mao wasn't originally included in the mission.

Hei's cellphone wrung three times on the table; Yin answered. Her stare was blank as she listened to the voice. She turned to Mao. "Mao." she muttered, extending the phone out. The black cat hoped up and onto the table to talk into the phone.

"Hm? And why not?" his eyes were narrowed as he took in what the person said on the other line. "What?! You..you're trying to do what? Say again? Hm....yes, I suppose. But why?" he was silent for a little bit, but chuckled. "Okay then, I won't. See you." he looked up at Yin. "Phone call over, Yin." she closed the phone.

"Huang?" she asked, staring off. Mao sighed, crawling up on the couch.

"No, another friend. What, you think I only have you three?" he asked, a little annoyed. He yawned, waiting for Hei to dress in his Black Reaper get-up. When he came out, he saw Mao.

"Mao, we're leaving now."

"I know. I decided not to attend. After all, what can I do that Yin can't? She could scout the water if you want, or even the alleys." he licked his paws. "I need my rest anyway." he curled up. Hei narrowed his eyes. Not only was Yin acting strange, but Mao and Huang too? He shook the thoughts away and took Yin's hand.

"Alright then, bye Mao. Keep the place nice." he looked at Yin. "Ready, Yin?"

She nodded to him. "Yes, Hei." he smiled and was about to leave when he realized he forgot his phone. Once he had it, they took off for the docks. Mao laughed.

"Good luck you two..."

(*)

Hei wasn't sure why Yin was so quiet, even more so than usual. She didn't say a word since they got to the docks; her face...it looked like she was thinking about something. He knew she was using the water to see, but what? Hei pulled out a map and un-wrinkled it to see the spot circled. He took her hand again and led her off to the circled off piece, he paused, his mouth open and his eyes wide with shock.

That damn idiot Huang! It was all a set up! How could he betray him or Yin like this?

Hei sighed, shaking his head when he saw the basket of what he assumed, was food and wine. Under neath the basket, was a little checked red blanket with another folded up blanket to the left. The are was perfect to watch the ocean and the stars. He attempted to turn around and leave with Yin, when she stopped him from moving.

"What's wrong?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing." he said, with a worried tone.

"Then why are you..." she didn't finish. She looked confused about something, but he didn't pay much attention and instead, answered his ringing cellphone.

"Hello?" he sounded pissed, he knew it would be Mao or Huang. It was Huang. He was laughing.

"Having a fun time, Hei? Remember to play nice--"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Huang?" he hissed into the phone, turning away from the water so Yin couldn't see him.

"Nothing, Hei! Just having fun. I'm sure you'll appreciate it a lot--"

"I don't!" he shouted, Yin turned toward him, frowning. He started to whisper again. "We're heading back--"

"No, there is really a mission." he said, calm and serious now. "Just thought I should screw with you first." he was laughing now, Mao was laughing too. That's why that little bastard didn't want to go! Hei growled into the phone.

"When I get back, I will kick _both_ your asses." and then he hung up and sighed. "Just a few...changes, Yin." he looked back at the blanket and slowly led Yin over.

* * *

_Okay....have no idea if that was good...Did I even get 10% of the characters right?_

_Review please...no hard critiques. Tell me what I did wrong please, just don't be a hard ass about it, okay? :P_

_Thanks to MagitekElite for getting me to write this. I normally go for other types of Anime/Gaming fanfictions. If this was liked, I will make more._


	2. Changing

**Notes**: Damn, thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you didn't find errors in the previous fanfiction chapter, if so just tell me and I'll fix it. Same for this chapter.

**Warnings**: None in this chapter, or at least nothing bad.

**A's Notes**: So, was I hitting them on character or was I too off in the last chapter? Remember to review if you see any problems. Also, as I said before, since I possible can't guess the future and know what has happened or will happen in Darker Than BLACK, I might be adding things. Yes I know Huang is dead, yes I know Mao later changes to a fly animal thing and yes I know Hei meets up with Suou. But I won't be able to make a good story-based fanfiction without knowing every little aspect of the story. So expect something different. But remember, this is a drabble-extended. After this story ends, another drabble takes it place and most likely will be entirely different.

Chapter: _Changing_

Hei was a little scared to tell Yin why they were just sitting instead of watching. Huang had said there was a mission, but Hei wasn't so sure about that. It was forty-five minutes ago that he hung up on Huang and Mao. He wasn't sure why this was funny to those two in any way...it was annoying. He decided not to let the food go to waste and opened the basket. Inside was was a small oven and a note. He read it quickly. "Use your Contractor powers, Hei." he forgot Huang hated Contractors. He got the small oven to work and heated up the bowls of noodles. He asked Yin if she were hungry, she nodded, holding her hands out.

The noodles weren't good, they tasted like dirt and oil, he turned his head to see if -- by any chance -- Yin was thinking the same; her face was expressionless, but her bowl was full. She didn't like it. He smiled weakly at that. He knew she could show something. "Yin...are you--" he paused when she looked over at the ocean as if she saw something, he looked but saw nothing and let his gaze fall to his bowl of noodles.

He turned his head slightly, wondering what Yin was doing. She was staring off at the ocean. A thought occurred to him. _She's probably watching me....or still searching the ocean_. He frowned and looked ahead at the water. He heard movement and turned. Yin was pointing toward the ocean. "Yin?" Hei followed her finger. "What is it?"

"A ship."

"Where?" he asked, standing up. Sailing across the ocean was a small (smaller than a Assault Ship) boat, three large boxes on the back. Hei sighed. He was a little relieved that there was an actual mission. He leaned down and took Yin's little hand. "Ready Yin?" she nodded, her eyes staring off toward the water. He nodded and put his mask on, leading her down toward the water.

(*)

Hei was upset more than he was before. After running to the shore, diving into the water with Yin -- he was too concerned to leave her alone -- and managing to knock the drivers of the boat out, he helped Yin up and onto the ship. The water was pretty cold. He found a note on the dash board, a yellow note with red writing. It said: "Hei." When he had finished reading the blasted note, he growled. Huang had set up a date with Yin and it had worked according to his plan. He ripped up the letter, turning to Yin. She was cold, he knew it. The note said that Huang was cheering him on and that he would keep setting them up even without the missions. Blasted bastard.

"Hei?" he looked up at Yin's voice. "Is everything alright?" he frowned, throwing the last of the letter in the water.

"Yes. Huang...there wasn't a mission, Huang was messing with me."

"He was?" she looked toward him when he didn't answer. "Hei?"

"Hm? Oh yes, he was. It seems," he froze. "It seems he wants to pay me back for something."

"...." he paused when he saw her body shake; the icy wind was making her cold, although she probably didn't feel it. He led her to a chair and turned the engine of the boat on.

"Hold on Yin..." he whispered, revving the engine, he started off toward the shore again.

[:o:]

He had found the blankets again, wrapping it around Yin's shoulders, hoping that would keep her warm. He would kill Huang for this. "You okay, Yin?" she nodded.

"Yes, Hei." he whispered that that was good and took her hand -- shivering himself -- and started on their way home.

(*)

"Huang, you think he put the moves on her yet?" Mao asked, sitting across from Yin's shop. Hei would never expect them to be there...unless he uses Yin to search around the block. Mao was sitting on a shelve above the couch Huang was on, he was reading T.V guide for that night. Huang laughed.

"No. Knowing Hei, it would probaby be Yin who tries first...and she doesn't feel!" he laughed, his voice cracking. Mao closed his eyes, his tail wagging.

"Hm...Huang, whether you wish to believe it or not...Yin can feel."

"She's a doll, Mao. She can't."

"Then why did you do this?" he asked, turning his head away from the T.V to sleep. Huang growled to himself, reluctant to agree. He remembered the day he saw Yin crying, that still held him down everyday he thought she couldn't feel a fall, a bump into something or even be happy. As long as that memory yelled in his head, he'd have doubts about Dolls not being able to feel.

(---)

Hei opened the door to Yin's shop and waited for her to step in before he did too. She paused half-way in and turned to Hei. "Huang is across the street." she answered, as if she already knew he'd ask it. He smiled at her.

"That's okay, Yin. I'll kill him tomorrow...right now I'm tired." he wanted to ask her how she felt, but decided against it. He wanted to hug her goodbye, but shook his head instead. "Good night Yin." he turned for the door, hearing her voice.

"....good night, Hei." and then he closed the door behind him, knowing Huang was watching him from the window across the street. He was too tired to deal with it now, so he headed to his apartment.

(*)

It was morning and Mao headed over to Yin's little shop, jumping in threw the window she left open for him. He very much enjoyed Yin's company, although he never said so to her, Hei or Huang. Sure she was usually silent, but he knew she had words to say...but didn't know how. He jumped down from the window and to the floor, walking into Yin's room. She was a asleep and he didn't blame her. It was four o'clock in the morning. He had just come back from checking in on Hei. Hei didn't need to be watched, but Mao was interested in knowing if Hei lost sleep over the possible chance of going on a date. Mao didn't find Hei in his apartment, so he headed to Yin's, hoping he'd be there with her -- he wasn't.

He jumped up on Yin's bed and curled up into a ball next to her, against her back. She was sleeping on her side, her light breathing making a tune for Mao to sleep to. He wished Huang's trick would work, but it didn't and that saddened Mao. Yin needed someone and so did Hei; they were perfect for each other. Huang disagreed, but for some odd reason he kept pushing them together. Why?

Mao woke to the sound of running water. He opened one eye and saw the bathroom's lights on. Yin must have been taking a shower...or starting a bath. He got up and stretched, heading out to the front of the shop. The doors were open to the window -- Yin had opened the shop. Mao sighed, heading over to his usual spot above the window, on a shelve looking straight down into the spot Yin always sat to sell her cigarettes. He heard footsteps and looked toward the bed room. Yin was walking out, her hair down and in a short sun dress. He's never seen her dress like that before...except when Hei was taking her out to the pool, store or a walk. And that was rare, so why is she dressing differently? He frowned, tempted to ask.

"Yin?" the silver hair girl looked up, fully knowing where he was. "Are you going someplace?" she shook her head.

"No."

"Then why..." he sighed. "Nothing. Is Kiko coming over today?" Yin's eyes went to the window.

"Yes....Mao?" he looked back down at her. "Did...Hei come over?"

"Not that I know of Yin...why?" she shook her head.

"No reason." she went over to her spot and sat down, laying her hands in her lap. Mao laid back down, watching Yin. She's a strange Doll.

Mao watched over the course of three hours only seven people come to Yin's little shop and buy water, not cigarettes. She didn't seem to cut water off the menu, but continued to let them buy and drink the water. Mao had a silly question he wanted to ask Yin. He asked her if she could see the water inside their mouths or stomachs. Yin said with out showing emotion, 'No' and that she never tried. When he asked if she thought about doing things like that, she shook her head and said she'd never try it. Mao frowned, thinking his question over again. _Oh yea...forgot she has to be touching water too._ Another silly -- embarrassing -- question snapped into his head. _I wonder, does she ever...peak?_ He didn't want to ruin his friendship (if he had any with her) by asking her such a question, so he laid his head down to rest.

He woke later to see Yin still sitting there. It was getting late and he knew without asking that Hei didn't show up all day; that must have been weighing on Yin. Hei always made time to come over, whether to help with her shop, house cleaning or to see her, he always managed to come. Mao became worried, he stretched and jumped down besides Yin. "Yin?" she looked down at him, but directly at him. "Has Hei come over while I was asleep?" she shook her head. I'll have Huang watch over her while I'm gone. "Yin, would you mind if I had Huang watch you while I'm gone?"

"I won't mind." she said, looking ahead toward the window. Mao turned to the window to see coming. Damn, that anime girl. Yin seemed to have know she was coming. The girl smiled down at the cat, saying hello she looked up at Yin.

"Hiya Yin! So, watch those DVDs?" Yin shook her head. Mao growled. He wanted to say: "She can't see, you idiot!" but he remembered they bought drama CDs instead and sighed, leaving the house. Yin would be fine with Kiko.

(*)

"Huang? Have you've seen Hei?" Mao asked, jumping into his room. Huang growled.

"No...why, the fool got himself killed?" he asked, popping a beer open as he say down on his couch. The black cat shook his head, walking over to sit by Huang's feet.

"No, not yet. But he hasn't come by the shop yet. He usually does."

"Well, maybe he's off doing something else?" he asked, annoyed. "the guy does have a job besides the one the Syndicate provides him with." Mao softly sighed.

"Huang...?" the short man turned his head to the cat. "Have you've...noticed a change in Yin lately?"

Huang was quiet, too quiet. He frowned, looking away. Mao knew he was hiding something, but what? "Huang...do you have anything to tell me?" the short guy laughed, shaking his head.

"No I don't, Mao."

"Don't make me take your body, Huang." Mao threatened. Huang sighed, crossing his arms. "Now tell me what has been bothering you and making you act so damn weird."

Huang slumped his head against the back of his couch, exhausted already. "A few days before I gave Hei the fake mission, I went to Yin's shop."

"And?"

"Lemme finish will you, you bastard." Mao laughed, staying silent for him. "Anyway, I walked in and Yin was still asleep--" he saw Mao's eyes and nodded. "Yes Mao, it was early in the morning." he waited a few seconds before continuing. "...I walked into her room -- Hei told me to check up on her during the mornings, which I've been doing so far -- when I heard her voice."

"What was she saying?" Mao asked, interested. Huang seemed to be at lost of words. He hesitated.

"She...she was still asleep. She was calling Hei's name." Mao paused, his eyes focusing on Huang's.

"You're not joking, are you?" he shook his head. "And that's why you set them on that fake mission? D-does Yin know that's why?" he nodded. That day Huang called and Yin held the phone out to Huang...she knew, that's why she was asking. Buy why ask if she already knew? He remembered Hei being in the house. Oh, she did it so he could get a hint. But why stop it if it was being done for her?  
"She knew you called that day...did she know the exact thing you were planning too?"

"Yes...down to the last piece."

"How did she know exactly?"

"She woke up that day and saw me through the vase water -- sneaky little snipe. She must've known she said Hei's name and knew I knew. So, I decided to help the girl get her chance." Huang sighed. "Helping a Doll and a Contractor." he rolled his eyes. Mao was still feeling off.

"So she allowed you do this?"

"Well, not exactly. She didn't want me to, but I told I now felt obligated to do it after hearing her. I mean for god's sake, she was saying his name in her sleep. After all the mornings I checked in, I never heard her do that before." the old man rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe this....but she can show emotion."

"As I said." Mao muttered. "So...this is why Yin has been so silent, even more so than usual?" the cat turned to the window. "Then she must be wondering why Hei hasn't showed up yet..."

"I guess so."

"I think...I think she got dressed up for him."Mao whispered, walking over to the open window. Huang sat up, his eye brow corking up. He asked what he meant. "well this morning I woke up and she was taking a shower...she normally goes for bathes. And then later, when she left the bathroom, she wasn't in her normal clothes. She was in a dress."

"Maybe Kiko--"

"No...it wasn't a anime dress up." Mao was about to leave when he said: "if you see Hei, tell him to get to the shop and that I want to talk with him about something important." the black cat lept out of the window and down to the street. Huang sighed.

"What am I? Your slave?" he growled.

* * *

_Whooo! I'm sorry if that wasn't what was expected. If there were any errors story-wise, grammar-wise or character-wise, please tell me. If not, it would be kind of you to review the story ^^_

_(That was a hint, everyone *laughs*)_


	3. Courage

**Personal Notes**: Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'll address the questions asked right now. **Sakura**, I know that Mao can't enter human bodies, but he was banking on Huang forgetting about that. Thank you so much for reviewing though, I appreciate it. Oh, you are terribly right, **reaper with no name**, I will fix it now. As for the summary thing, I'll remove it. I'm sorry about that :C  
Yes, **Itachi**'**sNailPolish**, I have it but my friends go over it a lot and try to fix my errors. I hope none were found, if so point me to them please :D  
Its fine, **Tiger**, a review is a review and I'm just glad people actually enjoy my writing....well, thank you all so kindly for reviewing my story!

**Story Notes**: I hope I'm didn't make it appear as if Yin was changing too fast, I want it to be slow yet perfect timing, ya know? I hope I don't fail at it. This is the end of the first

Chapter: _Courage_

Hei wasn't too surprised when his phone rang and the caller ID said: `Huang'. Right now he was too pissed off with Huang to answer or even hear his voice. Even thinking about Huang made him angry. He sighed, leaning against a shed perched on top of a tall building. He knew he had to answer, despite his own feelings, it could be work or worse, someone he knows being in danger. He flipped the phone up and with a hiss, said Huang's name. The caller laughed.

"Don't be like that, Hei! Why didn't you return this morning?"

"Return?"

"Yes, to the shop. You usually visit--"

"Not because of the reasons you think." Hei muttered, he heard Haung's light laughter.

"Look, I don't care about that anymore. Just head over, Mao wishes to speak with you. Said its important."

"I will not fall for it again--"

"I'm serious this time, Hei. He wants to speak with you." Hei was silent for a moment.

"If it's another trick," Haung could almost feel the anger of contractor from across the phone. "you'll pay." and then the line went dead on Haung's end and the old man laughed.

----

He walked into the shop expecting an assault from Mao and Huang, but what he found was Yin. He knew they would trick him again. She was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. She turned her head then, gently. He walked in. "Yin? Is Mao here?"

She shook her head. "...." he sighed and sat beside her.

"Hm, he said he'd be here...." he frowned. "he's probably just late." he saw her nod weakly and gazed at the spot on the wall she was `looking' at. "So....did you have lunch yet?" she shook her head and he smiled. "Good, let me cook you something!"

He decided to make ramen. He cooked the noodles quickly and made a lot of them. He heated hot water and mixed it in with the noddles along with the home made beef seasoning. He mixed some spicy sauce with it (nothing too spicy) and then divided the it evenly. He filled two cups with some milk (if it was too spicy, this would cure it quickly) and headed over to the eating table. He put Yin's bowl in front of her and gently handed her chop-sticks and guided her hand over the bowl.

He ate his bowl faster than her, like always. He looked up from his chop-sticks and saw her taking very small bites. She kept licking her lips and drinking the milk. He noticed half of her milk was gone and frowned. "Did I make it too spicy, Yin?"

She hesitated, but then nodded. "...just a bit." he smiled gently and got up and headed over to the cabinets. He dug through the shelves for the package of sugar he bought a few days ago and went back to his spot. He took her bowl and poured just a bit of sugar into the ramen and mixed it around. He glanced back up; she was staring down at the table, waiting. He slide the bowl back over to her when he was done and grinned.

"It should be a lot better now." she took a small bite and nodded. "sorry about the spiciness. I guess I went a little overboard with it--"

"Hei?" she suddenly blurted.

He swallowed. "....yes?"

"will...will you be back."

"When?" he asked, a little confused.

"....tomorrow." and then he frowned, not at her, but at himself. He knew he should have visited her like he did every day, but he didn't know why, but he just...couldn't that day. He felt bad about it.

"Of course I will, Yin."

"...can you promise?"

He nodded, but said: "I pro--"

"--and mean it?" she asked, a little dully. He nodded again.

"Yes, I promise and I mean it."

------

He decided to stay the whole day and night. He waited politely outside the bathroom while she dressed for night. She came out in one of his black T-shirts and white socks. Her hair was down, which to Hei, looked very pretty. He never admitted or said anything about it, but he thought she looked very pretty with her hair down. He smiled. "Tired?" she nodded. He took her hand and led her into the bed room.

"Would you mind if I stayed the night?" he asked gently as she climbed onto the bed. When she was settled, she shook her head. When ever he stayed with her, he would wake up with a recharge feeling, as if sleep was better besides her. Good thing he wore his black tank-top underneath his shirt.

When he was settled in his spot besides her -- where he usually slept when he stayed the night -- he sighed. Why had Mao and Haung decided to do this now? Of all the other times, they choose now? He turned the lamp on the table off and stared off into the dark corner of the room. He could hear her soft breathing and the ticking of the clock over the bed. The clicking only made him anxious.

He growled to himself. Ever since Haung and Mao tricked him to be alone with Yin, he felt awkward around her, as if he were walking on broken glass. But at the same time, he felt a tingly feeling. He rolled his head over to the side; his sight filled with the back of Yin's head and her back. He watched her gentle breathing for a moment and sat up, to leave, when he heard her voice.

"...Hei?" she turned and felt around for him. He sighed.

"I'm here." she was silent for a moment and then she sat up. "I'm not leaving..." he quietly assured her. The bed moved as if she shifted to the assurance. Hei looked down at his hands, which were curled up in his lap and then glanced over his shoulder at Yin. She was staring blankly at the floor, he knew she was thinking. But about what? He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down some and then rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't help but shake that tingly feeling. He heard her sigh and lay down.

What was Mao and Haung trying to tell him by all these tricks? Now that he thought about it, Yin never said anything about them doing this. A thought popped up in his head and his palms suddenly became sweaty. _Did...she plan on it? Did she want it to happen?_ He blushed. _That_'_s why Haung was so...**in** about it. Does he think she wants me?_ He thought about asking her, debating with himself. He turned while he had the courage and said, quietly.

"Yin."

"Yes?" her reply was a little too quick.

"Do you know...why Haung sent us on a fake mission?"

She was silent for a few seconds and then she nodded. "Yes."

"Why...why didn't you say anything?" he softly demanded. She turned her head slightly to him. "...why?"

"I..wanted to show you how I felt..."

_Felt?_ He asked himself softly. "Yin, what do you--"

"I wanted to share how you make...me feel."

_Feelings?_ Even though he personally knew she could feel, it was a little hard to imagine. But, after seeing her cry, he knew it was possible she could feel. "Me? I make you feel...something?" she nodded. This was too much for him to take in all at once, it..it wasn't that it caused ill feelings, it surprised him because maybe that's the tingly feeling he got around her. "Yin..."

"...I'm sorry." he gasped. She was thinking she did something wrong? Why would she think that way?

"No, don't apologize Yin." _just tell her, Hei_. He took a breath. "I...I should have told you how you make me feel, Yin." she made a lightly shocked face."I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't visit you too..." this was a little harder than he thought it would be. "I should have told you when I started to feel it...I will make sure I never screw up again." he leaned over the bed and to her side and gently kissed her lips for a few seconds before pulling away. Her eyes were closed and her breathing just a bit harder.

"Forgive me..." he begged. When she nodded, he crawled over and wrapped her into his arms. He would hold her until she asked him to let go, and he hoped she'd never say those words.

----

Mao was resting on the shelves the next morning, waiting for Yin...and hopefully Hei as well. When the door to the bedroom opened and Hei came out with his hand in Yin's, Mao watched them head over to the eating table, Yin sat in her usual spot and Hei went to make breakfast. Hm. The black cat jumped off the shelve and headed over to Yin. He rubbed against her gently before sitting on her lap for his daily pet and grooming. He loved it, to tell the truth.

When Hei finished their breakfast, which was fried eggs, he dropped an extra egg in Mao's bowl and slid it toward the cat that rested on Yin's lap. Mao gave Hei a nasty look before getting up to eat. The black cat began to wonder what exactly happened that night, when he glanced over when they were finished to see Hei lean over the table and lightly kiss her lips. He smiled Well, well. Haung will be pleased. And then Hei stood to take the plates away and wash the dishes.

Before Hei left that day -- Kiko was heading over from across the street -- Mao noticed yet again, Hei's actions. He bent down and pecked both her cheeks and her lips before he quietly wished her a good day and headed off. Mao couldn't help but feel happy for Yin, he knew she had wanted this. He wished he knew for how long though.

----

"And you saw this how many times?"

"Two times. I asked Yin about it, but she wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well," Haung laughed. "at least the two are together. Maybe Hei won't be so gloomy all the time."

* * *

_That_'_s it for the first drabble. The next story begins in the next chapter! :)_

_I hope it pleased my readers/reviews! Please review!_


End file.
